


Dont Leave me alone

by PariTMG



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Benny was only mentioned hes not important to this story, Crying, Usnavi was gonna leave for DR, breakdowns, cousin bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariTMG/pseuds/PariTMG
Summary: Sonny has a breakdown and Usnavi attempts to help.





	Dont Leave me alone

Sonny sat on his bed at Usnavi's. His mom was working late again. Usnavi was planning to leave for the Dominican Republic. Abuela Claudia had just passed away. The kid was a mess. Right after Abuela had passed Benny had come over to check on him because Usnavi was at the store. 

He couldnt keep himself from crying anymore. Sonny had been through  enough and now his only role model, his legal guardian, was leaving. He sobbed, he couldnt fight it. Usnavi knocked on the door.

"Sonny, Foods ready." He said. Sonny made a noise. Usnavi opened the door. "Sonny are you ok?" Sonny looked up at him with teary eyes. "Sonny, whats wrong?" Usnavi sat beside his cousin on the bed and hugged him. Sonny buried his face in Usnavi's chest.

"Sonny?" He rubbed his back. "Its okay, let it all out." Sonny gripped his shirt.

"Dont leave-" Sonny drew in a scratchy breath, "me alone."

"Disculpe?" Usnavi asked, rubbing Sonny's head.

"You're leaving me here alone-" Sonny choked out. Usnavi's eyes widened. "Dont leave me alone." Usnavi pulled him into a tight embrace. "Y-you forgot about me, Cuz..."

"Sonny, I haven't forgotten about-"

"Really? I cant remember last time you actually seemed like you were caring about me... Youre not the only one who lost her... But you're still leaving me-" Sonny sobbed. "You're still leaving..." 

"Im not leaving you alo-"

"Not leaving me alone, my ass!" Sonny yelled. "My mom isn't even around enough to take good care of me, Navi," Sonny yelled and he got up. "I have no one, Cuz, No one!" 

"Sonny, Calm down!" Usnavi got up and put a hand on Sonny's shoulder. "Calm down-" Sonny pushed passed Usnavi and grabbed a bag by the door. "Sonny?!" His smaller cousin ran out of the house. Usnavi lowered his hand down to his side and he sighed. He picked up his phone and called Daniella and Carla at the Salon.

Sonny ran towards the barrio and picked up his phone and dialed Pete's number. Within the first few rings he picked up.

"Hey, Sonny." Pete answered.

"Can i come over?" Sonny's voice was shaky. Pete didnt hesitate to say yes.

"Is something wrong?" Pete asked. 

"Ill tell you later..." Sonny said. "Can you meet me at the store?" He had a feeling Usnavi had called someone. He was overprotective.

"Sure thing, man." Pete said in a tone that was warm and comforting. "Im on my way to the bodega now."

"Okay..."

"Love you." Pete said.

"Love you, too" Sonny replied and hung up. He sighed, and put his hat on and wiped his eyes. He tried to calm homself down at least until he got to Pete's. 

He entered the barrio and people waved at him. Benny messed with his hat as he walked by and muttered a 'hi Sonny'. He saw Pete at the door of the store and practically ran into his arms.

"Hey," Pete said, wrapping his arms around him.

"Lets go." Sonny said, looking up at Pete, who gave a kind smile.

"Okay," Pete gave him a peck on the forehead and they started walking away.

"Sonny, niño!" Sonny and Pete turned around to see Daniella at the door of the salon. "Ven aquí! Come here!" Pete put his arm around Sonny and walked him to the Salon.

"What is it, Daniella?" Sonny asked.

"Usnavi called," Sonny started to tremble. "He wants to talk to you-" Sonny started to cry again. Carla and  Vanessa ran over to Sonny. They all crowded around Sonny and attempted comforting him.

"Whats wrong, Sonny?" Vanessa asked.

"Babe, are you alright?" Pete asked, hugging onto him.

"Please tell us whats wrong." Carla said.

"He doesn't understand- he's leaving me here with nobody to look up to-" Sonny cried. "He's leaving me alone."

"Shhh." Pete rubbed his back. "Shh..." Sonny hugged Pete while everyone else hugged onto him. "Come sit down, Sonny." Pete led him over to a couch on the wall of the salon. The bell rung telling them someone had come in. 

"Ill get it." Vanessa left the group and made it over to the door. Usnavi smiled when he opened the door. "Outside, now." 

"Vanessa, Is Sonny here?" Usnavi asked.

"You oughtta stay," Vanessa ignored his question. "Sonny needs you here."

"Vanessa-"

"Listen to me, Sonny cant live here on his own, you know damn well his mom is always working. He's not old enough to live on his own and he looks up to you!" Vanessa didnt yell but she was close to it. Usnavi glanced through the window to see everyone- including the barrio's local vandal. "Are you listening!?"

"I will."

"What?" Vanessa tilted her head, her dark hair flipping over her shoulder.

"Im staying." Usnavi said, looking up at her. "Can i go in?" Usnavi walked back into the salon and walked towards the crowd of people. "Excuse me-" he said in a soft tone, pushing through Daniella and Carla. Sonny looked up at him, sobbing. "Shh, come here..." Usnavi pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back and messing with his hair. "Shh-hh im not leaving..." He wiped tears from Sonny's eyes. "Im staying here, for you." 

"For real?" Sonny scratched his shaky hands on Usnavi's back.

"Yes." He rubbed Sonny's head with his hand and let him rest his head in the crook of his neck. "Im sorry, Sonny, for almost leaving you, for being an ass and for rebutting myself going to DR."

"Navi-"

"Ive been a bad cousin, and im so sorry." He tightened the hug. "I love you primo."

"I love you too, Cuz."


End file.
